Nihilism
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: While perusing through Lincoln's collection of poems, Lucy discovers something dire about their brother.


It seems like just another ordinary day at the Loud house but not this time. Amidst all of the daily chaos, there seems to be one event that will cause more damage than all the others and it's virtually undetectable.

"Lincoln? I need your help writing another poem. Where are you?"

Unfortunately for Lucy, Lincoln is outside helping another sister with something else. In the meantime, she ransacks his dresser, hoping that she might find a prototype poem that Lincoln hasn't shared with her yet. She does find something that looks like a poem, but in reality, it was just this.

 **Space**

 **Deep, black, endless, like my heart.  
** **Space, mine invaded. Torn apart.**

"I thought Lincoln only said this to Lynn? I didn't think he'd write it down."

Lucy removes the Space poem and finds a short collection of other poems.

"So, he HAS been holding out on me! Well, let's see what he managed to come up with."

 **Weakling**

 **How is it that our family is considered complete  
** **When their Linc is so weak?  
** **Of 11 siblings, he's the runt of the litter  
** **A better fate for him is at the end of Lisa's atom splitter**

"Not bad. But is there anything else?"

 **Cistern**

 **Trapped in a washing machine  
** **With 11 sisters trying to make me clean  
** **Progesterone as water, estrogen as soap  
** **Completely expunging away a boy's hope  
** **My male traits, they're trying to suppress  
** **With assault, coercion and duress  
** **The eldest one condemns me to damnation  
** **If she had it her way, she'll call for my castration  
** **Despite the others' best efforts, they still try to make me pretty  
** **Effacing all traces of masculinity**

"That's…actually…a really great poem. I need to ask Lincoln to teach me how to write like him."

 **Apathy**

 **Why should I care?  
** **Lori breaking the crimper with her huge hair  
** **Leni driving while unaware  
** **Luna's loud music that continues to blare  
** **Luan's dummy that has that creepy glare  
** **Lynn challenging me to a suicidal dare  
** **Lucy giving all of us a scare  
** **Lana fixing a stair  
** **Lola posing with aplomb and flair  
** **Lisa experimenting while we're caught in snares  
** **Lily gorging on a chocolate éclair**

 **This is our fate  
** **It will never abate  
** **Never ending insanity  
** **Matched only by Lola's vanity**

"Ok…"

 **Cynicality**

 **Destroy the world, yes or no?  
** **If it were me I'd throw  
** **The Earth all away, the reason is here to stay  
** **Canis comedo canis  
** **Hominum comedo hominum  
** **The ends justify the means  
** **The world held together by its seams  
** **Maybe it will take omnicide  
** **To finally make Earth right**

"Lincoln?"

 **Nihilism**

 **What's the point?  
** **There's nothing left  
** **With 12 others, I'm all spent  
** **Time to finally relax  
** **And inhale some nitrogen gas  
** **Hypoxia will be soon to follow  
** **Just take a deep breath and swallow  
** **Finally, eternal slumber  
** **All that's left to do is wonder.**

"…"

* * *

Lincoln has finally finished with his task and is heading up to his room. Lucy puts all the poems back and heads out of his room just as Lincoln starts climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, Lincoln? Can you help me with writing another poem?"

"Sorry, Luce. I just finished helping Lana fix the carburetor in Vanzilla. Maybe later."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem frustrated with some things."

"And how would you know…"

Lincoln manages to piece it together.

"Did you go through my dresser to hopefully find a prototype poem?"

"No."

"Right, you're a terrible liar, Lucy."

…

…

…

"I just don't think I can take the stress anymore, that's why I've resorted to writing poetry to calm my nerves. It seemed effective whenever you did it, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Lincoln…"

"I don't expect you to understand, Luce. Because everyone ignores you. But for me, I'm just a magnet for trouble. Everyone comes to me, whether it's an opportune moment or not."

…

…

…

"But, talking to you and letting me air out my grievances has made me slightly more chipper. You've actually prevented me from crossing the threshold into misanthropy, so thanks for that, Lucy."

"Say, Lincoln, do you think you can teach me how you come up with the rhymes for your poems? That cistern poem was nothing short of brilliance."

"Sure, Luce."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Of all the Mental Torture stories, this one was the hardest one to write.**


End file.
